godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Godzilla: The Series Monsters
A number of concepts for monsters were made for Godzilla: The Series but were never used. Many were created during pre-production of the show, and were used in promotional images and the opening credits. As they were created before any episodes had been written, many were given the names of actual Toho Company Ltd. monsters. Monsters Anguirus Named after the ankylosaur monster Anguirus from Godzilla Raids Again, this monster only appears in a single piece of concept art. It has three horns on its head, four on its neck and five on its chin. Biollante Named after the plant monster Biollante from Godzilla vs. Biollante, this monster is shown to have tentacle/vine like appendages and a small head crest. It appeared on one page of concept art. Flying Gigan An homage to the cyborg monster Gigan from Godzilla vs. Gigan, the Flying Gigan is a bat-like creature. It is featured in the opening sequence of the show where it is shown doing battle with Godzilla. It was also featured on a piece of promotional art for the series, battling Godzilla underwater. Gabara Named after the monster Gabara from All Monsters Attack, this monster has very few discernible features aside from its double-mouth and eight eyes. It appeared on one page of concept art. Gus the Spider Likely an homage to the spider monster Kumonga from Son of Godzilla, Gus appears at the end of the opening sequence to Godzilla: The Series. Its most notable feature is its extremely large mandibles. The Giant Black Widow in the show was based on Gus' design. Manda the Worm Named after the serpent monster Manda from Atragon, this monster appears at the end of the opening sequence. Megalon An homage to the insectoid monster Megalon from Godzilla vs. Megalon, this monster appears at the end of the opening sequence. This creature has large horns, spider-like mandibles and an armored back. It also has very skinny arms compared to its bulky body and tentacle-like hands. Moguera Named after the mole-like robot Moguera from The Mysterians, both organic and mechanical versions of this monster appear in concept art. This art suggests that Moguera was meant to fight Godzilla and be defeated, only to be resurrected using robotics. Bird of Prey This creature was originally meant to be in the episode "Wedding Bells Blew." However, due to the amount of bird-like monsters already in the series, the Bird of Prey was replaced with the Sub-Zero Manta. In the Japanese version of the show, the Giant Manta Ray is still referred to as the Bird-Of-Prey. Female Godzilla A female Godzilla was originally meant to be in the episode "End of the Line." However, the show's producers didn't feel the need for another Godzilla in the series, so they replaced the female Godzilla with the giant komodo dragon monster Komodithrax. Gallery Unused 1.jpg|Concept art of Anguirus, Biollante, Gabara, and the organic and robotic versions of Moguera Unused 2.jpg|Concept art of Flying Gigan, Gus the Spider, Manda the Worm, and Megalon LadyZillla.jpg|The scrapped female Godzilla product01.jpg|An advertisement for [[Godzilla (1998 Trendmasters Toy Line)#Unreleased Godzilla: The Series Line|Trendmasters' cancelled Godzilla: The Series toy line]], featuring artwork of Gus, Manda and two unknown monsters Concept Sub-Zero Manta.jpg|Bird of Prey concept art Flying Gigan.png|Flying Gigan in the series opening Trivia *Although several of the unused monsters are named after from 's ''Godzilla'' films, never intended to actually license any monsters from Toho, as it would be too time-consuming with the show's tight production schedule. External Links *The Ultimate Guide to GODZILLA: THE SERIES - SciFi Japan. Category:TriStar series - Kaiju